Balance Broken
by With Grace
Summary: When Azula killed Aang the Avatars had to continue the cycle. They knew they couldn't wait 18 years for an avatar to mature so they set their power in Osia, a 17 year old water tribesman. But Aang was revived leaving the world with two Avatars. OsiaOC
1. Prologue

Before I start. This is my first FanFiction. I just finished the Avatar series and I need a new fix. I found this site and fell in love with the stories, then decided to try my luck at some.  
I really hope you enjoy what you read. I'm trying my best to make my idea super interesting so I gladly await reviews to help make this better.  
I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Not the story, not the characters, nothing.

The three spirits sat still as stone, in a circle in the grove. The tall trees filtered out most of the suns faint rays creating a calm, cool meeting area for the old Avatars. Each sat with a look of concentration pasted across their aged faces. Eyes closed and thoughts racing, they all tried to relax, but the news was just too much for even the most wise and powerful in the world, when they were living that is. The Air Nomad was breathing slowly, in and out, trying to keep her calm state of mind. Kuruk of the water tribe showed no emotion. The earth kingdoms Avatar had a remorseful look spread across her painted face. They all sat in silence for the good part of an hour before Kyoshi finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, what I said was out of line," Kyoshi apologized.

"It's what we were all thinking," Kuruk assured her.

"But that doesn't make it right, does it Kuruk?" Kyoshi asked.

"How are we to know what is right and wrong anymore? Everything we know has just been torn to shreds. Our stable footing has fallen beneath us. This very well could mark the start of a new world. One that we will have no power to control," Kuruk's tone began to get stern.

"Calm down, brother Kuruk," Yangchen said. A cool breeze fluttered in through the trees as she spoke putting Kuruk back in his place. "All that we know for sure is that we've made a terrible mistake."

"Lucky for us we have no Avatar god to reprimand us," Kuruk half chuckled.

"No, the people left in the world have to deal with our mistakes. They have to make everything we do wrong, right. That doesn't seem like the way it should be to me," Kyoshi spoke again.

"It might not be a bad thing," Yangchen reminded her. "We have yet to see the outcome of this mistake. It might help keep the world in better balance. Remember how hard it was for you to keep everything under control during your reign as avatar, Kyoshi? Wouldn't it have been nice to have a little help?"

"But that's not they it was supposed to be," She let her head fall into her hands. The first sign of weakness and regret she had ever shown. "There is no way this can be right."

"We were too hasty," Kuruk said.

"We were desperate," Yangchen told him.

"We were scared," A new voice chimed in.

"Roku, how nice of you to join us," Yangchen greeted him.

Roku fell to his place in the circle. Confusion was the only emotion shown in his face and he wasn't used to it. None of the Avatars were. They were supposed to know what to do when disaster takes form, but none of them had an answer for this.

"Did you inform Aang?" Avatar Kyoshi asked.

"After a very long while of considering our choices, I decided that it would be better in Aang didn't know of this problem," Roku sighed. "Let us hope Osia never learns of his power. If we block ourselves from his thoughts then he should never have an understanding of his power. He doesn't have us to teach him his full potential."

"Can't we just destroy him?" Kuruk asked.

"You know full well we can't destroy him. He is as much connected to us now as Aang," Yangchen reminded him.

"Why'd that little air bender have to go and die?" Kuruk mumbled.

"Why'd he have to come back," Kyoshi sighed.

The scene stayed serene. All the avatars returned to their thoughts to try and piece a plan together. Nothing was coming, and nothing ever would. They knew this and it scared them to death.

After a few minutes of silence avatar Roku spoke. "We were placed in a tough spot, and we acted as any reasonable avatar would. Aang was dead. We gave new life to a capable body so they could end the war. We all knew we couldn't wait 18 years for the next avatar to come of age. Then Katara brought Aang back and our creation became a problem. Unfortunately we can't take back what we did. Osia is protected for life by the same people whose laws he is breaking. The only way things can change is if Aang can destroy Osia. That or hope that Osia won't ever discover what he is."

"It just doesn't make sense. There can't be two avatars," Kuruk said.

"Well there are now," Roku said.

Authors Notes:

This is just a quick little prologue to get a start to the story and give some backround. I know that technically Aang died while in the Avatar state so the line would be broken, but this is fan**fiction** so I'm gonna try this anyways. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

The stream of water flowed through the air like a bird. It fell and flew gracefully through the cool air of the North Pole. It started small, but its master continued to build the stream till it was longer than his body. He swirled the water around his slim figure. Starting at his feet and slowing moving up till it was at eye level. His ice blue eyes searched the strands of liquid for blemishes, but nothing was more pure than the water he was handling which made bending all the easier. He eased it up past his head, but it was soon tangled in his short black hair. _Maybe I'm not perfect yet, he thought._ He stripped his hair of the water and continued the swing it through the air.

"Osia!" an old waterbending master called.

"Yes, Pakku?" Osia asked. His focus on the water stayed strong.

"It's no time for games!" he yelled. "You don't have time to play with your water whips."

"I'm sorry, Sifu Pakku," he bowed his head and slipped the water into his pouch, not missing a drop. He remembered what he was supposed to be doing now as Pakku approached. Why did waterbending have to be so fun, and so distracting? "Rebuilding this city sure takes a lot of work. Playing with water is so much more fun."

"And much less rewarding," Pakku sighed. "This city wasn't made by nature. It took years for us to perfect every structure. Every detail had to be perfect or else the city could fall. We worked so long and hard to create our home, and the fire nation burned it down within hours. Now we have to secure it again."

"I still don't understand how we are supposed to forgive them for this," Osia said mostly to himself.

"This is probably the one time in my life I will be as confused as you are," Pakku told him as he thought back on the black days of the war. "We were assigned the southern wall."

"The one with the most damage, you mean?" Osia asked.

"The best benders get the hardest work," was Pakku's answer. "You know… it's strange really."

"What's that?"

"How great you become at bending recently," Pakku finished his thought. "No offence, but for seventeen years you've just been mediocre at our craft, but these past few months you have really shown improvement. I'm impressed with your talent and your determination."

"It feels weird to me too," Osia told him. "I simply did not understand how I could manipulate water. I tried so hard to get things right. I wanted to please Papa, I wanted to join him in battle, but my skills were nowhere near good enough. Maybe if I had been better I could have saved him."

"Don't think like that Osia."

"I know, I know, but I can't help but think," Osia said. His father had been sent with the southern water tribe to capture the fire nation capitol on the day of black sun and never returned. He couldn't help but blame himself in some way. He regained composure after the thought of his lost father.

"Then one day it clicked. Everything made sense. I could feel the spirit of the water, I could understand its movements; how it was supposed to flow. I understood the steps, the form, the state of mind, it was just perfect. I wish I could explain it. Maybe it just came with maturity and responsibility."

"That could very well be it," Pakku said.

The two came to the southern wall. The once magnificent sight was now a pain to look upon. The attack by the fire nation had left it in ruins and with the war still raging on they had had no time to fix the marvelous city. Hundreds of waterbenders flocked around the walls looking like ants compared to its greatness.

When the two workers finally took their positions the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. Perfect working conditions for a waterbender. The benders worked together pulling the water from the sea and freezing it in its perfect place in the wall. It was laborious work for them all, all except Osia who was having the time of his life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two lovers fell back from their kiss. Both were felt nervous and excited as they looked into each other's eyes. Nothing in the world would tear them apart ever again; they both knew this to be true. They pulled each other into a hug simultaneously and overflowed with joy.

"Finally everything is perfect," the bald boy said.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Katara apologized.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to make up my mind."

"Oh, that's understandable," Aang chuckled. "You're a girl!"

"What?!" Katara laughed.

"I'm kidding," Aang continued to laugh as he closed in for another kiss.

"Nuh uh mister," Katara joked. "That was mean."

"Aw Katara. I'm sorry," Aang said and leaned in for another kiss. This time his lips pressed gently against Katara's. _Everything is finally perfect, _Aang thought. They both never wanted to leave each other again.

"So what are you going to do now, Avatar Aang?" Katara asked. "You saved the world and got your girl, what's left to do?"

"Well, the nations aren't going to rebuild themselves. I have a feeling I'm going to have to play a major role in reconstruction, but I'm tired of working. I need a vacation!"

"Agreed!"

"And what better a way to start off vacation than with your Gran Gran's wedding?"

"Aang, you remembered!"

"How could I forget an event so special to someone so special to me?"

"Aang," Katara began to smile. "You don't have to use fancy language on me. I already like you remember?"

Aang let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I was running out of good lines. I seriously don't know how Sokka does it."

"All his lines are cheesy, and the ones that aren't he picked up from dad."

"Maybe he is just a wordbender."

"If he is a word bender he must be the worst in his class. Trust me; your sayings are much sweeter. Oh, and don't take any love advice from him. That whole "aloof" thing you tried back with the fortune teller didn't work at all."

"Dang, I thought for sure you were hooked after that."

They both laughed and held each other as the sun began to set. The smell of tea drifted from the best tea shop in Ba Sing Se. They stared into each other's eyes until they began to drift off into sleep. Both were ready to spend the rest of their lives with each other, and nothing was going to stop them.

The wall wasn't near completion, but it was a lot better than it had been the night before. All the workers began to leave as the sun rose above the frozen city. Osia and Pakku lay beneath their work. They had gotten the most done out of any of the tribesmen, but were still full of energy.

"I'm not ready for a break yet," Osia told Pakku.

"It's not break time, Osia. We are done for the morning. Break time was 3 hours ago. You plowed right through it."

"Oh. I didn't even realize. Gosh, it feels so good to be this strong! Pakku, I almost forgot! Shouldn't you be getting ready for the big day or something?"

"It's not for another week, Osia. Besides most of the planning is already taken care of. It's not going to be a big event. We just want to finally be together. For ever this time."

"I'm so excited for you! I hope I get to experience the same thing as I grow older. Finding someone to love here has been so difficult. No one is as enthralled with water bending as me. Girls get angry cause it's all I can think about."

"Girls like attention, Osia. They like to know that they can be taken care of, but they also like their space. It takes time to develop relationships and you're not going to get anywhere with one if all you do every day is wander off and practice. The war is over, it's time to relax. Enjoy life while you can."

"Ha-ha, thanks for the "Life Lessons from Pakku"," Osia joked.

"I promise you that they would help you," Pakku sneered.

"Oh, I didn't mean any disrespect," Osia began to feel bad.

Pakku sighed. "I'll see you later tonight when we start up again. Get some rest."

Osia watched as Pakku left the wall and headed towards his home.

"I don't need rest. What I need is more practice!"

He left the city gates and took in the rising sun. Although he loved the moon, like the rest of his people, the sun seemed to give him immense strength and power as well. He loved the feel of its sharp rays on his tan skin. It flowed around his body and warmed the deepest nooks and crannies in his body. It helped him relax, which was exactly what he needed after working all night.

It was amazing how the scenery changed so quickly in the North Pole. The huge masses of ice fought with each other in the freezing water, hoping that they would be the one that came out on top. The sight seemed violent, but the sounds of the crashing and thuds were awe inspiring to Osia. As the sun rose the ice began to melt away making it easier for the pieces to crack and split creating new pathways to new destinations. Osia loved to follow the paths anywhere they lead him. He never knew where he was going, but he always knew it would be an adventure.

As the waterscape began to shift Osia found the path he wanted to follow today. He was beginning to plan out his journey across the ice when a familiar voice called out to him from behind.

"Hey you!" the soprano voice rang out.

"Ehla!" Osia smiled. This was the one girl he was interested in in the city that wasn't completely sick of him bending, but he had already gone down that road and she decided it would be best if they were just friends. He couldn't help but harbor the romantic thoughts anyways. "What have you been up too lately? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Osia, it's been 3 days you dork," Ehla laughed.

"Really? Whoa, my internal clock is way off!" Osia told her. It had seemed like forever to him. He looked back at her and couldn't help but fantasize a little. She was beautiful. Her rich black hair was short and fell to right below her ears. Her nose was petite and cute. The cutest part about her to Osia was the way her nose wiggled whenever she laughed. And her laugh! It had to be the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"What are you doing today? No doubt exploring the ice paths again?"

"You know me all too well," Osia chuckled.

"There are three things you do in life. Eat, Bend, Explore. I'm not even sure if you sleep!"

"Only when I have to, sleeping is boring!"

"Mind if I join you today? I need to escape my mom for a while. I'm so sick of getting ready for this wedding! I mean it's just two old people, why does it have to be so special?"

"If the only reason is that you want to get away from your mom then no. If you want to spend some time with your favorite person in the city, that's me by the way, then yes you can come," Osia smiled. He couldn't help but flirt.

"You found me out!" She laughed. "Lead the way Most-Favorite-Person."

"That's me! The MFP. You can call me that from now on if you like."

"I'll stick with 'Sia."

They hopped from block to block. Their ability to water bend helped them navigate the blocks with ease. They each had their fair share of slips, but no tumbles into the freezing water.

"Try not to use water bending to position the blocks," Osia told her. "It's much more fun if you let nature take control for a while."

"Whatever you say," Ehla answered. Her slim figure hopped from block to block much better than Osia. Even though he was only a little bigger than her he had more trouble keeping the ice steady as they jumped from block to block.

Their path soon took them to a large stretch of ice. Light and fluffy snow covered the surface. Ehla plopped down in the snow and caught her breath. Chasing after Osia was harder than she thought it would be.

"Tired already?" Osia asked as he sat down in the snow next to her.

"Of course not!" She yelled and tried to stand up. She immediately fell back down. "Ok maybe a little tired."

Osia gave her a questioning look.

"Ok, ok. A lot tired."

"We should probably head back now. I have to rest up for tonight anyways."

"Oh, yeah! How's the wall work coming? It looked good from what I could see."

"Eh its tough work, but I'm used to it," Osia showed off his muscles a little.

"Put those away weakling," Ehla joked.

"You're just jealous," Osia laughed. "Come on lets head back."

He held his hand out for her to grab. She lifted herself off the ground and brushed off some of the snow then rushed past Osia to the ice. "I'll race you home!"

"You need a head start anyways," Osia yelled as he followed close behind.

They both came into view of the city. The ice blocks kept fighting with each other. None of them wanted to give up their spot in the ocean but when they felt the light girl hop on top of them they had no choice but to tip sending Ehla flying through the air.

"Ehla!" Osia screamed and flung himself forward.

It happened so fast Osia didn't know what happened. His subconscious took control and soon his muscles were doing an unfamiliar form. He took a heavy breath in and pulled at the air around Ehla bringing her from over the deathly cold water to his arms. When she was safe in his arms his muscles returned to him, slowly giving him control over his movements. She stared at him in amazement as she tried to grasp what just happened.

"What did you do?" She asked scared to death.

"I have no idea," Osia said. "I don't remember doing anything. Why are you in my arms?"

"You caught me," she looked at him strangely. "You couldn't have done what I think you did. I was flying through the air, ready for the cold, but I ended up in your arms. You're either really quick or…"

"What do you think I did?" He asked when she didn't finish.

She stared at him confused. "How should I know? I think I just got lucky."

"Extremely lucky," Osia agreed. "I guess the ocean spirit really is watching over us."

"I guess so," she said. "Thank goodness for that."

Osia carried Ehla the rest of the way to the city silently and laying her down when she was on solid ground.

"No more slipping here," he joked. She wasn't as amused as he was.

"Thanks again, Osia," Ehla said. "It would not have been fun drying off after that."

"It's not a prob-," he began but was interrupted by Ehla's lips pressing against his. She left them there for a mere 3 second before she pulled away. Osia was awestruck. She was beautiful, funny, and a great kisser.

"I'll see you later," she said and walked back into the city.

"Score!" Osia yelled when she was through the gates, or what was left of them. But the excitement didn't clear the confusion with the ice incident.

What had happened there? He had lost control and before he knew it Ehla was safely in his arms. What he did remember was that a rush of air had brushed past him ferociously. That gust must have brought her over to him, but winds like that don't just appear out of the blue in the Northern Water Region. What's wrong with me, he thought. But that didn't matter to him now. All that mattered was Ehla. He ran into the city after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know whether you like longer chapters or shorter chapters. I don't mind writing either way.

I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am.


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Here comes Chapter 3.**

**I don't own avatar**

Katara and Aang walked back into the tea room hand in hand. A grin completely filled the lower half of Aang's face as he walked into the room, thoughts only for Katara. Katara caught a glimpse of it and immediately turned pink. Their friends didn't notice them though, they were too busy criticizing Sokka's horrid picture.

"My scar isn't that noticeable, is it?"

"If my hair EVER looks like that, tell me so I can spear myself," Suki laughed.

"If I could see how you drew me, I would probably be yelling at you too!"

"Alright so I failed water tribe art class," Sokka told them. "But at least I look good in the picture."

"Wow. You actually look better than you do in real life!" Suki said.

"That can't be too hard," Katara chimed in. Sokka gave her a menacing glare, but surprisingly enough, no witty comeback.

"Oh hey lovebirds," Toph said.

"How... oh right," Katara blushed.

"Would either of you care for a cup of tea?" Iroh asked as he went to fill their cups.

"Yes please!" Aang said.

"I'm alright," Katara told him as she picked out a table for her and Aang to sit at.

"So what's your plan now, Avatar?" Iroh asked him as he filled his cup.

"Well I personally think it's time for a break, and Katara and Sokka haven't seen their Gran Gran for quite some time, so I was thinking of taking them to her wedding in the North Pole. It's supposed to be in a few weeks so we should be able to make it."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sokka shouted, "as long as Suki gets to come."

"Of course she can come. Toph, Zuko, you two are invited as well," Aang told them.

"Thanks, but I need to catch up with my folks," Toph said. "They really are in town this time and I feel I have a bit of explaining to do. If you don't mind I'd like to stay with you Uncle Iroh. You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Not at all, and I think that's a great idea. I can teach you how to brew the best tea in town. You'll be better than Zuko in no time," Iroh laughed.

"Laugh all you want uncle," Zuko smiled. "Someday I'll be the best brewer in the world!"

The company laughed as Zuko got defensive. "Thanks for the offer Aang, but I'm going to stay in town for a while. I can't let Toph get more tea training than me. Not to mention Uncle and I have a lot to talk about."

"We sure will miss you two, but we shouldn't be gone for more than a month," Aang said.

"It's going to be weird splitting up. I feel like I'm losing a piece of me," Katara sighed.

"You'll be fine, Katara. We all need a break from each other anyways. I can't stand Sokka's snoring for one more night," Toph laughed.

"Why must you insist on being so mean all the time? My snoring is not as bad as your sleep talking. Keep your crazy ideas in your head please!" Sokka attacked back.

"Oh no! What have I been saying?"

"Nothing, well… sort of."

"Tell me now or you will be a very unhappy water tribe member very shortly."

"Look at the time. Aang I think it's probably time we get headed to the North Pole."

"Not yet Sokka, you have to get packed first," Aang snickered as the two gave each other scary glares. He took Katara's hand and led her out of the tea room as Sokka and Toph began to duke it out.

"Sounds like Toph is winning," Katara smiled as she pecked Aang on the cheek.

"Well, what did you expect? Sokka is no match for an angry blind girl."

They walked back to their quarters in silence and sat down underneath a dogwood that was in bloom. Katara laid her head on Aang's shoulder as Aang snuck his arm around her far waist. They both smiled as they sat together in complete bliss with the understanding that they would always have a place where they could feel safe.

"This is what I've always wanted, someone who I could hold on to when everything was in its right place," Katara squeezed Aang tight and he squeezed back. "Someone to talk to about anything and everything and feel that they really care. Someone who will always be there for me, someone who will never leave me and never stop loving me. Aang, I just think I should let you know that you are the best boyfriend in the world. I truly believe that as long as I have you I can be happy. No, better than happy. So at peace and ecstatic at the same time, so perfect that there isn't even a word for it."

"Remember that whole fancy language thing you told me earlier, how I don't have to try to impress you. You don't have to either. I already love you, and I will always love you. No one will ever change that. Not you, not Sokka, not any Lord or Lady. You will always have a place in my heart. And there is a saying for what you're feeling. It's called being in love."

She smiled as he said the last words. "I know. It's just so many times before I've been let down. I'm so used to this tough exterior. I always had to take care of everyone since my father left us. Since my father left me," she paused as she thought about her tough past. "I've endured so much pain, so much turmoil. Will I ever be able to let the past heal? It's the other reason I didn't want to do anything about our relationship earlier. I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to love you the way you deserve."

"You are perfect for me. You treat me with all the love I need and more. Don't ever think you aren't good enough for me."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again," she sighed. "I'm better now. I've got the best friend anyone could ever have. You taught me how to live again. Better yet how to love again. If I lose you there is no way I will be able to go on, so you're not allowed to go dying on me or anything."

"Katara, all the threats are gone now, and the ones that persist are minimal. We are in the clear, my dear."

"Goofball."

"I'll walk you to your room," Aang laughed as he got up. He held his hand out to her and pulled her in close. "Tomorrow we fly."

"It will be just like old times."

"Yeah except this time we won't be running from anything. I wonder if Appa remembers how to fly."

Osia stumbled in through the gates as he rushed back into the city after Ehla. He searched the entrance looking desperately for the girl, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Why are girls so difficult!?" he accidently yelled out loud to the guard.

"I know, right? One second they love you the next second they are running away. It makes no sense to me," the guard consoled Osia.

"Uh… yeah," Osia said embarrassed. He bolted for the city center hoping to catch her on her way home. He didn't know what he would do when he found her, but that didn't matter now. While he was lost in his thoughts he didn't realize how much ground he'd made and slammed right into a fruit stand.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry, Jen Chi!" he quickly helped pick up the fruit that had fallen into the snow. "I'm just in a hurry to find someone, you haven't happened to see Ehla run past here have you?"

"I haven't, sorry son," Jen Chi answered as he took the fruit from Osia. He placed the fruit back in the stand.

"Isn't that a bit unsanitary?"

"Five second rule, kid."

Osia rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as he headed towards Ehla's house, walking now so he didn't hurt anyone else or any innocent fruit for that matter. He came to her door and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again. "Come on."

The door opened, but it wasn't Ehla. "Hello Osia," her mother said cheerfully. "Come inside."

"Actually, I'm just checking to see if Ehla's here," he said avoiding an awkward moment with her parents. "She hasn't been home lately has she?"

"No she's been at the library studying since early this morning. Not sure when she plans on coming home."

"Ok, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Come again soon!"

He walked back to the city center and back towards the library. It was a monstrous building, one of the biggest in the city. He raced up the stairs leading to the doors.

_Ok, Now to plan out my speech._ He thought. _Hey Ehla, I was thinking about that kiss earlier and wondering if that meant that, maybe we could finally take our relationship to, uh, the next level?_

_Wow, I'm a dork._ He slowly entered the building totally unprepared. Too many times he had been kicked out of the library for his rough behavior. He couldn't help it. He liked to be loud and have fun, two things that were strictly banned in the library.

He looked down the aisles searching for the girl of his dreams. So long he had wanted a relationship and now he could finally feel it budding.

After the thirteenth row out of fifty eight he spotted her. She was seated at a round table with a stack of books about 3 books high. His "adventures" through the library had never found him a book. Never had he found one that he could enjoy, well except for the water bending scrolls, but even those got boring with time. He eased up behind her.

"What are you, um, reading?" he asked awkwardly. He could feel his insides slowly melting into mush. His brain was shutting down. _Why does this always happen with girls?_

Ehla turned around and saw Osia. A smile crept across her lips. "A book."

He watched as her deep blue eyes scanned the pages. The blue complimented her tan skin. "Well, duh." She wasn't talking. He sat down next to her and waited for a more specific answer.

Still silent.

"What book?"

"It's a book on strange happenings," she finally answered. "Supernatural coincidences."

He then remembered what had happened before the kiss. How he had saved her from the freezing water. It was coming back to him now. How he had done it was a blur to him before, but he was now remembering the movements he made. How the muscles strained and his conscience suddenly took over. He remembered feeling the air. How he felt the spirit of it flow through him like another limb and then grabbed hold of it and harnessed it, safely bringing Ehla to his arms. He now realized why she must have been so scared. Something must have come over him allowing him to do something no water bender should have been able to do.

"What did I do?" he asked himself finally taking a good look at what had happened.

"You saved me," she answered his rhetorical question and then her look became confused, "using a power that a normal person shouldn't have."

Her long hair had fallen out of its hair tie, most likely while she was running and her bangs now covered the right side of her face. He started to daze off as he began thinking about her again. _No! Stay focused. Supernatural happenings!_

"Since you don't seem to have any theories I have a few," Ehla began. She took a deep breath as she began her story. "I've been doing quite a bit of reading over the past hour. It took you way too long to find me."

Osia blushed as Ehla continued.

"As you can see from my selection of books," she pointed to the 3 books of the millions in the library, "there isn't much information on this. It's never happened to anyone before. None of this matches your specifications, well nothing except for one explanation, but it doesn't make sense."

Silence took over again. Osia watched her as she started reading again. "Well…?"

"This book is called _Surface._ It talks about people's adrenaline and how when they are put in tight positions it can get them out. That would explain half of your actions. You saw me in danger and you couldn't do it with normal strength. Adrenaline kicked in and the rest gets foggy."

But that didn't answer the whole question, and Osia could feel the tough part coming.

"This book is called _Tales of Ba Sing Se_ and it's a great non-fiction work by my favorite author," she smiled as she started reading it.

"What does it have to do with me?" Osia was confused. The librarian looked towards Osia. Her head dropped as she realized who had entered her holy space.

"Nothing, all the research got boring so I started reading this one again."

Osia picked up the last book because Ehla obviously was intent on finishing her book. Its cover read _Balance_. His finger scrolled down the front till it stopped at the author. Osia pushed the book away as soon as he realized what it was. _This can't be right._ The author was Avatar Roku.

"I know," Ehla said. "It's surprising, but it's the only explanation, if what I think happened was actually what happened. There's only one way to find out." She slipped an airbending scroll from under her sleeve. Once Osia saw it she slipped it back in and headed towards the door.

They both walked out of the library smiles on their faces as they headed towards adventure. Both didn't know what to expect, both were scared, and both were excited. The sun hung high in the sky at about three in the afternoon. Snow clung to their feet as they trudged father away from the city. Hiding this event was the only safe way to find out what had happened.

When the city behind them was a safe distance away Ehla slipped the scroll out of her coat. She unraveled the scroll and stared at its markings. The strange positions of the people looked so beautiful and flowed like the wind.

"Let's see if this works," Ehla handed the scroll to Osia. "I'd try to simplest one first. We don't really know what you might be able to do."

The movements seemed simple enough. Osia steadied his breathing. He looked over the scroll one more time and flowed through the stages.

It was a sad day at Uncle Iroh's tea shop. The constant goodbyes were putting everyone in a melancholy mood. The company was excited to be starting a new adventure, but they were all sad that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while.

"Never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye to you, Toph," Katara said as she hugged Toph.

"You'll get over it," Toph giggled as she hugged back. "You need to work on your hugging muscles, Katara. I feel like I could crush you."

"Thank you, Zuko," Sokka started. "I never really thanked you for saving my sister, so I figure now would be a good time, just in case we never see each other again."

"Don't say that," Zuko laughed. "Even if you never come back to visit me I'll be sure to hunt you down. However, please don't settle down in the North Pole its way to cold."

"I'll stay wherever I want!" Sokka let him know that he was in charge.

"Nuh uh, mister! We go where I want to go and that's final!" Suki laughed breaking Sokka's tough moment.

Sokka pulled Suki in close for a kiss. "I can live with that."

"Appa is getting anxious everyone, so it's time for the final goodbyes," Aang shouted from the doorway. "I will see you all when we get back. It shouldn't be too long."

The North Pole crew slipped from the shop and hopped up onto Appa. Momo was already waiting in his spot. Suki and Sokka took the back of the saddle while Katara had the front. Aang was in his spot on Appa's neck as usual. They all waved their goodbyes as Appa began to take flight. He bent the air around his body and was soon soaring over the sky of Ba Sing Se.

"I forgot how much I dislike flying," Sokka gripped the edges.

"I like it. It's exciting, and romantic," Suki stressed the last word and grabbed Sokka's hand.

"Have I reminded you how much I love flying, Aang?" Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and smiled.

"You've mentioned it once or twice," Aang laughed.

Katara began feeling left out with all the lovey dovey moments Sokka and Suki were sharing and hopped up to Aang. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

"You have no idea how excited I am to be headed towards my region of the world. It's not quite home, but it still feels like it," she told him.

"I bet it felt like when I finally got to see the Southern Air Temple," Aang sighed remembering the beginning of their adventure, the beginning of a bond that would never break.

"Yeah, it's amazing how good home can make you feel," Katara smiled. "Sometimes you can't wait to get away from it, but it feels so good to be able to relax in your own space with your own family."

"Maybe if we have time we can take you back to your place," Aang decided to lift her spirits even more.

"My place is right here," Katara started to fall asleep, "chasing after adventure with you."

Aang looked back at the rest of the crew. The cool breeze had lolled them to sleep as well. Even Appa seemed to want to take a nap.

"No naps right now, boy," Aang patted him on the head. "We've got a wedding to catch."

A/N

**Sorry it took me a while to get this one done. Didn't have much time on my hands as of late. Thank you so much for the reviews. It's what is propelleing me forward with writting this.**

**I personally have a problem when the characters in stories don't match the charaters from the show so if I am doing that please let me know.**

**I hope you all are enjoying this. :)**


End file.
